An increase in the popularity of mobile phones has resulted in an evolution in the appearance of mobile phones. Various materials have been utilized to change the appearance of mobile phones, such as the introduction of metal housings or metallic surfaces on the housings of mobile phones.
One concern with mobile phones with a metal housing or a metal surface on the housing, is that the metal surface of the housing interferes with the signals transmitted/received by the internal antenna of the mobile phone. Further, the metal surface of the housing attenuates the signals transmitted/received by the internal antenna.